To Love a Werewolf
by junetheloon
Summary: Seth imprints on a vampire! Be aware if you haven't read Breaking Dawn this will spoil it a bit for you. The first chapter doesn't give too much away but I plan on using a bit more of Breaking Dawn to write the rest.
1. Jay

To Love a Werewolf

_**To Love a Werewolf**_

_**Chapter One: Jay**_

_**ATTENTION: Do not read this if you haven't finished the Fourth Twilight book. It will give the ending away.**_

A/N: Ok I got bored and had another idea for a fanfic so here is another Twilight story. This one is about Seth and the girl he imprints on. I figured I'd see which one of the storys I put up today does the best and go with that one so remember to review on the one you like best or if you like them both then review for them both. Thanks!!

I was moving to Washington! I couldn't be more excited. I loved the weather there and the scenery was the best. There is nothing more relaxing than running through the woods. Being an 18 year old Vampire always made that even better. You can run forever without getting tired and that was my favorite pastime.

I had been talking with my friend Carlisle Cullen about how I wanted to find a coven like his to live with and he invited me with open arms. I was excited to meet his extraordinary family and was worried I might not fit in or be accepted as another family member. I would try my best.

As I pulled up into their driveway I could see nine figures waiting for me at the door. Of course Alice knew when I would show up and Edward probably heard me coming from a mile away. Carlisle had told me everything about them.

"It is so good to meet you, Jay!" Esme ran to me in a flash and embraced me in a strangling hug. "Carlisle has told us a lot about you. He said that you have been a vampire for about 110 years?"

"Yes that is true. It has been a long life. Carlisle is the one I have to thank for showing me how to get by without killing innocent humans. I owe him a lot. I spent 20 years feeling awful about killing humans before I met him."

"I think we all owe him for that. He has saved us all from being monsters." Esme returned to Carlisle's side and they showed me into the house.

"This is my family." Carlisle turned to his family and started pointing at them and naming them as he went on. "We have all been waiting anxiously to have you join our family. You are welcome to make yourself at home. Alice will show you up to your room." Alice beemed at me as she ran to my side and dragged me up the stairs.

"You will love it here I promise! I'm pretty excited to have another sister of course. You can never have a big enough family." She took me to the room at the end of the hall. It wasn't empty like I thought it would be. That had filled it with cloths and big comfy looking black leather couch.

"Wow I love it. You guys didn't have to do all of this for me. I figured I'd have to find an apartment. If you need this room I can find somewhere else to stay." If I would have been able to I would have cried. I'm sure Carlisle had put them up to this. I didn't know how anyone could wear so many cloths.

"No it is nothing. You're family now and you can stay here as long as you want. Don't feel like you are intruding. Oh I can hear Jacob and Seth. You should come down and meet them but be careful because they are a little different than us. They are werewolves. I don't know if you have met any before but you might want to hold your breath at first." I glared at her in confusion.

"Why would you let werewolves into your house?!"

"They are very good friends of ours. We owe them our lives. They have done so much to help us in so many ways. I'm sure you'll like them. Just give them the chance." I reluctantly followed Alice back down the stairs where I could hear the others chatting and laughing.

I stopped as the smell hit my nose. It smelled like a mix of wet dog and rotten eggs. "UGH, How can you bear that?" Alice chuckled and kept ahold of my wrist dragging me along behind her.

"You'll get use to it." He raised my eyebrow at her and heard Edward chucle at me as he heard my thoughts. _How often do they come hear? Geesh. I'll never get use to that._

"Jacob, Seth, this is Jay Hurley." Carlisle pointed towards me and both of the boys eyes met mine. It was then that I felt something I never had before. It was as if a magnet was dragging me towards Seth. His eyes were hypnotizing me and I couldn't look away even when Edward started cracking up on the couch. I didn't care what had caused him to do that. I just knew there was something different about Seth but I couldn't pinpoint it. I knew he was a werewolf but this just felt different.

"Hey Jay!" Seth and Jacob rang in unison.

"Well, I, Uh gotta go meet my sister at the house. I just wanted to come say hi and meet Jay real quick. See you guys later and it was nice meeting you Jay." I watched Seth as he gracefully walked out the door.

"What is going on with you, Edward?" Bella elbowed Edward in the stomach and he straightened up.

"Sorry just a little inside joke I guess. It's hard to stay calm when you can hear everyone's thoughts. So tell us a little bit about yourself, Jay." Everyone faced me to my disliking. I'd been alone for so long attention really wasn't something I enjoyed. I'd rather be in the background or getting ignored.

"Well I was born in 1880 and was turned at the age of 18 in 1898. I don't really recall who it was that changed me. It is all a blurry memory. I just remember after the pain stopped I freaked out. I didn't like the urge to kill. I was always a very kind and sensitive mortal so it wasn't like me to be violent. I couldn't resist though and I ended up murdering….some people that were close to me. I haven't ever really forgiven myself for it.

"Thankfully after 20 miserable years of killing I ran into Carlisle in Italy and talked to him about how upset I was. He was on his way out of Italy and I was on my way to meet the Volturi. Luckily Carlisle stopped me and we traveled together for a while. He taught me how he had managed to suppress his urge to kill humans by filling his need with animals. It was more fun to me. I created more of a challenge and animals aren't as defenseless as humans so it made me feel less guilty about it. When we came to America together I went on my own. I was craving being alone again because it was really all I had known before I met Carlisle.

"Then a couple months ago I snapped and ended up murdering an innocent couple that had been hiking near my home in Canada so I called Carlisle and he comforted me and told me to come live with him. It took me a while to make up my mind but here I am."

"Well for 110 years of being a vampire that is a rather short story. One of these days you will have to tell me what you were doing after you left me up until you came here. I'm very curious. So how have you been coming along with your power?" Carlisle had a hint of curiosity glinting in his eyes as always.

"I'm learning how to understand it more. I've practiced a lot on it but since I never really know when I will be needed it is hard to grasp." I looked down at my hands disappointed in myself.

"Jay here has a very unique ability. Whenever she is needed she is drawn to the person or thing that needs her. Like a magnet that is pulling her towards the object. I was really surprised when you didn't show up here about four months ago when the Volturi came here." He looked into my eyes. "Did you feel it pulling you here?"

"Yeah I did actually but I really thought it was my imagination. I hadn't used it in so long I didn't really believe it. I thought about dropping by but….I don't really know. I just didn't want to disrupt you."

"Well don't hesitate next time. When you feel the pull you should go to it. You know it has never been wrong. Don't doubt yourself, Jay. You've got to trust your feelings."

I thought about it for a moment. The feeling I had when Seth was here was all too familiar. I just couldn't trust that it was real. I knew that I had to see him again soon and see if it was real. If so I wonder why it was drawing me towards him. What could he possibly need from me?

"Well I believe I'm going to bring my things up to my room and then take a tour of the town."

A/N: Well hopefully this rewrite will be a bit better. I only changed the last part. It was a bit too rushed and hopefully I put it back on track. I'll have Chapter Two up in the next couple days so keep your eyes open.


	2. Imprinting

To Love a Werewolf

_**To Love a Werewolf**_

_**Chapter two: Imprinting**_

Getting settled at the Cullen's house was easier than I thought it would be. I fit right in with the others and immediately felt welcome. I spent a lot of time with Bella, Renesmee, Edward, and Alice. They are all so amazing. Watching Renesmee grow was a little upsetting but very interesting. She seemed to grow an inch each day. She was about the size of a three year old now and she isn't even a year old.

I kept my eye out for Seth but he never seemed to come around the house. Jacob said he had family problems going on but for some reason I had the feeling he was avoiding me. I knew I was being paranoid though.

"You know you really think too much." Edward teased me.

"You know you really don't mind your own business much." I childishly stuck my tounge out at him and continued my game of checkers with Renesmee. Of course she always seemed to beat me.

"It's kind of sad that you can't beat a three year old child." Alice laughed as I lost my third game to Renesmee.

"Well lets see you try. At least you can't cheat with your ability to see the future with her playing against you." Alice sat down across from Renesmee and they started playing each other

"So how long are you planning on staying here? We really enjoy having you and I think Renesmee has become pretty fond of you." Bella patted me on the shoulder. "I want to make sure that you know we do want you here. I know you are use to being alone and whenever you need a couple days to yourself you are welcome to borrow our cabin or maybe see if Carlisle will let you stay in one of their other many houses." I was guessing that Alice had seen me leaving in the near future which I had considered a few times.

"Don't worry I'm not planning on leaving for a while. I like it here. It is much more entertaining to have a family than to be alone all the time. I don't really want to go back to finding things to fill my long lonely nights with again. I think I have almost all the knowledge possible already. I've read just about every book I could get my hands on." I shivered at the thought of going back to being alone after experiencing the last couple of weeks with the Cullens.

"Shoot that figures." Alice slammed her fist on the table. "How do you do that Nessie?" Of course Alice had lost to Renesmee as well and wasn't too happy about it. Edward and Jasper thought it was Hysterical until Alice stomped over to them and slapped them both in one try. "I don't think you two could win against her either." They took the challenge one by one and lost to her as well. We decided that Renesmee was unbeatable in Checkers.

"What are you guys doing?" Jacob had snuck in the room while Jasper was losing to Renesmee. "Checkers, huh? Well I get to play Nessie next then. We'll see if she can win against me." Jacob smirked at Renesmee and took Jasper's seat across from her.

"You'll wish you hadn't challenged me, Jakey." Renesmee smiled as big as she could and then put her poker face on. After ten more minutes Renesmee lost to Jacob. "Oppsy, I guess I'm not as good as you thought." She giggled and hopped out of her seat. "I think I'm ready to sleep now." She jumped into Bella's arms and Edward followed them out the door.

"Well, Jay, I have a note for you." Jacob handed me a small folded piece of paper. "I guess Seth wants to meet you." He winked and then followed Bella and Edward out the door.

"Well, I think me and Jasper are going to head up for some privacy too. Go meet Seth and have some fun outside the house for once." She patted me on the shoulders and walked up the stairs with Jasper following.

I carefully unfolded the note and stared at it questioningly.

_Dearest Jay,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been coming over to the Cullen's lately. I know you don't really know me at all but I would really like that to change. I could use someone to talk to about some problems I have and I really think you could help. Please meet me at the reservation. I told Sam you would be coming so he won't cause you any trouble._

_I hope to see you soon,_

_Seth_

I knew I would have to see him again eventually but I was still nervous as I read the note. I couldn't help but wonder what problems he needed my help with. It did solve the feeling of being pulled towards him though. He must honestly need me. I decided it was better not to ignore my feelings this time.

As I crossed the border into the werewolves' territory Seth stepped out of the trees. "I figured I should escort you just in case. I don't want anyone mistaking you for an enemy. Especially since I asked you to come here for me." He walked me down to the beach and we sat with our feet in the icy water. Of course I don't think either of us could actually feel the temperature of it.

"What do you need my help with? We may not know each other well but I'm here for you. Whatever I can do to help I will try my best." I patted him gently on the back.

"Well I've been having some family issues. You see we werewolves' have this theory. When we meet the right person we know. We call it imprinting. When you imprint on someone you can't get them out of your head. They are your love and your life. The only thing you want is to be with them and to see them happy." He stared down at his feet and fidgeted with his hands.

"At first we didn't think it was true but then the others started imprinting. Jacob even imprinted on little Renesmee. I figured it would take forever for me to meet someone. I didn't think it would ever happen, really. I didn't really want it to either. I wanted to fall in love the normal way." He paused again to fidget with a small pebble he had picked up.

"Well I just recently imprinted and I'm not sure what to do. I have no problems with vampires but you see….." He trailed off and was now looking straight into my eyes. "My family completely disapproves of me being close to the Cullens and now….well….now I've imprinted on a vampire." His hand held my face in them but for some reason I couldn't pull away. "You're the one I imprinted on. I don't even know you and it makes me nervous. I don't want to force you to be with me just because of me feeling the way I do. Especially since you just moved here and haven't gotten settled. I'm sure you still aren't use to having werewolves around either. I would very much like to be with you though." He let me face fall and stared back at his feet.

"Seth….I" I looked off into the distance while I thought. "I just don't know if that would work. I mean I'm a _vampire_ and you are a _werewolf_. We're suppose to be natural born enemies. I wouldn't mind being with you but if it hurts your family and your pack then I won't do it."

"I know the pack would be fine with it. I mean Nessie is a half vampire and they have accepted it. It is part of the pack's rules. You have to protect and accept anyone that a member of your pack imprints on."

"I understand but what about your family? What would they do?" I hadn't met his mother or his sister but I had heard about them from Jacob. He had been explaining to me that Seth couldn't be near the Cullen's due to some family problems. I never would have imagined I was the cause in this way.

"They would just have to accept it too. I won't ignore my calling just because they don't approve. I don't even know you and I love you with all my heart, body, and soul. It is the weirdest feeling. I don't want anything _but _you." He took my hand in his.

"Well I mean I guess if we got to know each other a little better things might be able to work out. You'll have to bear with me though. I have no experience with this kind of thing. After 138 years I have never experienced love or any form of it. I've been alone most of my life so it is hard for me to open up to others."

"I will do anything for you, Jay." He leaned in and kissed my lightly on the forehead. "Do you need time to think about this? I will wait as long as you need me to."

"Yes I think I do need to think about this. Up until I got here I had no clue werewolves even existed. Now one is in love with me and I'm being pulled towards him. Did Carlisle or Jacob explain my ability to you?"

"No they did not." He looked curiously at me. "Tell me about it!"

"Well when I am needed by someone or something I am pulled towards it. I can usually fight it. I've taught myself how to ignore it or embrace it. I've never felt anything like the pull that I have towards you. It is the strongest I've felt yet. I don't know how long I'll be able to fight that. I will have to think about this but I believe my ability has already answered that for me." I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Don't get discouraged. I just need to be alone for a while." I got up and ran through the woods and didn't stop until I was back at the Cullen's. When I got up to the room I was staying in I buried myself in the couch cushions and forced myself to daydream. I thought about what it would be like with Seth.

A werewolf and a vampire. The most uncommon mix of mythological creatures put together as one. I could rip him to shreds and he could rip me to shreds. Both of us would be very dangerous to the other if we lost control. It would take time and effort to be able to be alone together. Would it be worth it? Could I do it? Could I not do it?

I couldn't sleep but I felt like it. I wanted to shut my brain down and rest for a chance but couldn't bring myself to do it. I thought through everything overnight and decided I would go see him again when the sun came up.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Tune in tomorrow for another chapter!! Sorry it is going so fast. I have a bit too much time on my hands and nothing else to do. Remember any suggestions are welcome.


	3. Running Away

To Love a Werewolf

_**To Love a Werewolf**_

_**Chapter Three: Running Away**_

A/N: Sorry this took me longer than expected. I got caught up in some fun real life drama. Anyways make sure to review cause I'm about to give up on both of my storys. I don't seem to be getting many good responces. I do thank those of you that have been keeping up and have been a great help. FinnIrishDancer, NycBlackout89, and Heaven's Immortal. This chapter is for you three.

I ran through the trees with my mind racing faster than I was. I didn't know what I would tell Seth but I had to get away. I wasn't going to stick around and split up his family. I never should have come to Forks in the first place. I was meant to be alone and that is what I should have done. This aching in my chest would subside eventually. I would ignore the pull of the magnet that wanted me wait no needed me to be with Seth and the Cullens. It would be a major test of my strength and I would not fail.

Trying to outrun Edward and Alice was not easy. I had to control my thoughts around Edward and put off making my decision until I was far enough away that they wouldn't catch me. They didn't want me to leave even if I thought that it would be best for me and all of them. I knew Alice would already be chasing after me now if she had been paying any attention to the future and I didn't have long to say goodbye to Seth.

As I raced into La Push I could hear the growling of one of the werewolves but I didn't stop. I knew where I was going and he could follow me there for all I cared. When I reached Seth's house I slowed down. I didn't realize how nervous I was. If I was human I would be drenched in sweat. I lightly knocked on the door and waited. Of course it had the be Leah that answered it.

"Seth isn't here and you shouldn't be either." She was blunt but to the point. She shivered a bit and stood in front of me waiting.

"Where is he? I need to talk to him now." I kept my voice as calm and polite as I could.

"I don't know where he is and I really don't think you should go looking for him either. He has enough problems as it is and you shouldn't add to them." She growled impatiently at me.

"I just wanted to tell him goodbye. I'm leaving Forks and I doubt I'll be back." Leah stiffened and growled some more.

"Good that is exactly what you should do. I'll let Seth know that you are leaving. BYE" She slammed the door in my face and it took me a few second to decide I had to go now. I was really hoping to see Seth. I knew seeing him might even change my mind. I hadn't counted on Leah answering the door or Seth not being home. I raced back off into the woods not sure where I was headed yet. That was good cause then Alice wouldn't be able to follow me if I hadn't decided where I was going.

I ran for a few hours until I couldn't take it anymore. I had no clue where I was nor did I care. I collapsed on the ground and covered my face with my hands. _If only I could cry._ It hurt bad enough to have to leave every shred of a family behind but also the only person that I could have possibly cared about in a romantic way. I didn't even know him. Why was I letting him make me feel like this?

I mourned my lose for who knows how long until I heard something rustling in the trees behind me. I hopped up and let my defenses kick in. I felt the rumble of my growl as I quietly and carefully examined my surroundings.

I crept closer to where I could hear the slow faint beating of a heart. I couldn't really smell anything and that worried me. That's when it hit me. The smell of a werewolf. Either one of them had followed me or I had stumbled upon another pack.

"Who's out there?" I watched the leaves ruffle as a tall lanky boy hopped out from behind a tree.

"Relax Jay." He chuckled and I realized at once who it was.

"Jacob, why did you follow me here?" I snarled at him showing my teeth and making sure he knew how unhappy it made me.

"Well it wasn't easy that's for sure. I couldn't let you leave like that though. I wanted to talk you out of it but I couldn't catch up with you until now. Obviously by the looks of you leaving Seth and the Cullens is hurting you just as much as it is hurting them so why are you doing it?" He plopped himself down next to me and I relaxed and joined him on the ground.

"I may not know Seth very well but I know myself. I can't break up a family like that. His mom needs him more than I do and trust me I know that for sure. I have a sixth sense about needs." I sighed and covered my face with my hands again.

"I'm sure they would come to terms with it eventually. Seth will be devastated if he finds out that his one true love left him without saying good bye. I think it would hurt him worse to lose you than for him to upset his family by being with you. Do you think my family was too happy about me imprinting on a half human half werewolf newborn baby?"

"Well I guess I didn't really think about that but I'm sure they weren't very happy about it. I thought that werewolf's imprinting had to do with finding the best mate. The best female to reproduce with? How can Seth ever reproduce if he ends up with me? We would both be doomed."

"I don't think Seth is too concerned about that. I mean think about how big our pack is. I don't think that we would suffer if Seth didn't reproduce more potential werewolves. That is probably the least of our worrys. We want each other to be happy. We want each other find their soul mate and to imprint. It is the best thing to happen to us. I wasn't complete until I had Renesmee and I know how much it would have hurt me if she would have left me. I can't even stand to think about not being with her. It is killing me now but I had to come and explain things to you.

"You need to go back to Seth. You need to think about how much happier he will be if you stay. Love isn't worth much if you don't fight for it. So be strong like we all know you are and go back home." With that he stood up and took off leaving me alone again.

A/N: So does she go back to Seth? Will she leave him and try to live out a "normal" vampire life? What do you think? I guess you'll just have to wait and see ;). Remember to leave a review. It means a lot to me.


	4. The Return Home

To Love a Werewolf

_**To Love a Werewolf**_

_**Chapter Four: The Return Home**_

A/N: More reviews PLEASE!! I'm going to write the next chapter soon but I won't put it up until I have 5 more reviews. It only takes a few second so please respect my hard work in writing these fanfics and give me five seconds of your time.

A/N: Also does anyone think that the song Viva La Vida by Coldplay reminds them of Twilight. I don't know what it is about that song but every time I hear the only thing I can think about is Bella and Edward. Anyways if you haven't heard it then listen to it while you read and you'll see. To me it is like the soundtrack of Bella and Edward. Its weird but idk it suits them.

I wanted to go back to Forks and make it easier for everyone else but I was being selfish. I decided to keep running for a while. I would see where I ended up and spend some time alone to speak. The good thing about running is the relaxing feeling it pushes through my body. I knew if I kept up at this pace I would forget all my problems.

I didn't know where I was headed still but when I entered Denali, Alaska I knew I must have subconsciously pushed myself here. Carlisle and I shared a common friendship with the Denali Coven. They were the only coven I had met in my lifetime other than the Cullens that I got along with.

I stopped running for the first time in who knows how long when I arrived at their house. It sounded like they were having a party inside which was typical of them. They never liked to live without excitement. I knocked lightly on the door knowing they would easily hear me over the music and sure enough Kate answered in a matter of seconds.

"OH JAY!!" She pulled me into a bear hug. "We have missed you so much. We actually just got done talking with Carlisle and he told us what happened in Forks. You must be here for our support." She patted my shoulders and led me in the house. I heard screaming from above us and then the music was gone. Tanya came rushing down the stairs as fast as she could before she collided with me.

"JAY!! I think we could both use each other's company." She pushed me further into the living room and sat me on the sofa. "So tell us whats on your mind. We need to make this quick. You have to get back to Forks soon. They need you there." The word 'need' always sent shivers down my spine and strengthened the pull my ability had on me. I groaned and tried to make myself a little more comfortable.

"I'm sure Carlisle told you everything so why don't you go ahead and tell me your opinion."

"Well, we aren't too fond of the werewolves but we do understand the meaning of their imprinting. It is a very unpleasant feeling but it means everything to them. You won't be able to fight that kind of compassion and love. There is also no way you will find it with anyone else. Just think of this as a lifetime opportunity. You will have someone to love you unconditionally for the rest of eternity. I would give anything for a love like that." Tanya sighed and turned to her sister who had started to talk.

"I agree with Tanya. You are hurting yourself just as much as you are hurting them and you don't even realize it. I know you are confused and think it is better to leave but you know that isn't true."

"I really don't think going back is going to make me feel better though."

"You won't really know that until you go back. You could at least give it a chance. You didn't even get to know the werewolf. You didn't even give him a chance to get to know you either. You two could be a match made in heaven or whatever." Tanya slapped me lightly. "You really need to snap out of this whole desperate to be a loner attitude I think you have been alone long enough. Actually I know you have been alone long enough. It kills me to be alone. Now that Kate has found someone and…….Irina is gone." Her voice drifted off quietly and her eyes glazed over.

"What we are trying to say is don't let yourself ruin this. We know you good enough to know that you need this just as much as we would in your position. I met Seth when we were over that way last time and he seems like the sweetest dog oh sorry werewolf that I've ever met. He didn't even know us but accepted us as family just like the Cullens. He wasn't even scared when he was surrounded by vampires. All he wanted was for his friends to be safe and happy. Could you really ask for a better man than that?" She rolled her eyes at me and walked away.

"I guess that makes sense…..I just don't know how to handle it. I've never been attracted to anyone before. I don't know what to do or say or think. I'm so lost in my own emotions I don't think I can function." I looked down at my hands in my lap and sighed. "I just didn't think it would be this hard. I thought when I found a mate that he would be 'different' than Seth. Plus Seth is just a kid. Is he really ready to be in a relationship with a 110 year old vampire. It just doesn't seem right."

"Like we said you will never know until you go back." Tanya followed her sister out of the room and left me to think.

I stayed in Denali for a little over a week before I finally decided it was time to go back to Forks. Every day the pull that I felt in my chest got stronger and the emptiness I had never felt before got even worse.

I called Carlisle that morning to assure him I was on my way back. He told me that Seth hadn't left their house since my departure. He just waits around for me to return. Bella had tried to reason with him but he wouldn't talk to anyone. It made me feel a little guilty. I put his life on hold while I ran away.

I ran faster on my way back than I had on my way to Alaska but it seemed to take forever to get there. I knew what awaited me when I entered the Cullens' house and I feared it. As I got closer I slowed down debating on what I would say to them to repair the damage I had done when I left.

When I was staring down their drive and saw the faces awaiting me I lost all control. I ran right into Seth's arms surprised that he was happy to see me and not dwelling on the fact that I had left him.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized to everyone that had come out to meet me. A few faces were missing but that was better than what I had expected. I stayed in Seth's arms until he finally spoke.

"Please don't leave me like that again. Next time at least take me with you or let me know where you are going. I have been going crazy. I didn't know what to do to distract myself so I just waited."

"I will make it up to you. You deserve better than me but if you want me then I am yours to keep. We'll give this strange relationship a try and see how it turns out. I shouldn't have over-analyzed it in the first place." I lightly kissed his cheek and held him even closer. "Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

"I already have forgiven you. I understand why you left. I even told you that you that I would give you time to think about it. It was just harder than I had expected. I'm just thankful that you decided to come back to me." I could feel my chest about to explode. The magnet that had been pulling me all this time was finally dissolving into nothing. The void had been filled by whatever I was feeling with Seth right now. I knew this is where I belonged and I knew I would try my best to stay here.

No one else had said a word to me while we reconciled. I could tell they were just happy to see me and Seth together. Happy that we were finally happy. Thankful that I did come back.

"Well maybe we should give ourselves a try at a first date?" I looked up into Seth's eyes quick enough to see the excitement spread through them.

"Where to?"

A/N: Ok that was a little shorter than I had wanted it to be but the next chapter should be interesting. A werewolf and a vampire out on a date. I wonder what interesting things will happen. Hehehe you'll just have to wait and see.


	5. The Perfect Night

To Love a Werewolf

_**A/N: **__Sorry it took me so long to write more. I've been a little busy. I finally got the job I've been waiting for years to get. Here is another chapter of To Love a Werewolf for you. It is dedicated to my VERY dedicated fan, Heaven's Immortal. I'm sorry it is so short. I'll try to get a chapter up every Saturday if possible so keep checking in._

_**To Love a Werewolf**_

_**Chapter Five: The Perfect Night**_

I was excited. Today would be my first date of my entire existence and it happened to be with my soul mate, Seth Clearwater. I was a little nervous about where he would be taking me. He said it would be a surprise so I had no clue at all what the possibilities could be.

Alice, Bella, and Rosalie spent the day shopping with me and then did their best at dressing me up before our date. To me I looked like a rag doll that was just a bit gaudy but it made them happy so I let them make me over. Not that a vampire really needs much of that.

I was wearing a long flowing red dress with a black satin wrap around the middle of it. Red and black high heeled sandals. Which I had protested to but couldn't win the fight against the other three. My hair was up in a delicate bun with a few strands hanging loose in the front. It even stunned me how different I looked when they were done.

Seth picked me up at five that night in his new Pontiac. It was old and pretty beat up but he loved it all the same.

I took deep breaths as I walked down the stairs. It was pointless since I didn't even need to breath but of course it was out of habit when I got nervous.

Seth was dressed up in a tux which was pretty surprising. It complimented his tan skin even more than I would have imagined and made me gasp. It was like he had just stepped out of my dreams and into my reality. I let out a few happy sobs and then continued to head towards the car.

"You look amazing!" Seth gawked at my outfit. "It'll be perfect for what I have planned for you." He smiled big and winked at me. "Now come on. I'm about to explode with excitement."

He helped me into the passenger's seat and then hopped back into the driver's seat. We drove for about an hour. I tried to pay attention to were he was taking me but couldn't help staring at him. He was dazzling. If my heart was still beating it would have been racing.

He finally stopped in a small dirt parking lot in the middle of no where. Nearby I could hear the flowing of a river and a small waterfall. Seth stepped around the car and helped me out my door. He kissed my hand before smiling up at me in excitement.

"I really hope that you enjoy this afternoon as much as I know I will. It was hard to plan since I don't know you well yet." He grasped my hand in his and led me to the edge of the river.

"Seth any date with you will be perfect. I may have only met you but I have never felt this comfortable and happy in my life and that says a lot. This is beautiful." I gestured to the view of the river.

"I wanted it to be perfect but I feel like nothing is good enough for you." He held me close for a few minutes before releasing me and heading back towards the car. "Now lets get the fun part started."

I watched as he pulled out a few strange objects. He headed towards a clearing near the water and started building what looked like a fire pit.

"I was hoping we could spend the night out here camping. I know it sounds weird but I want to get to know as much about you as possible." He smiled at me as he gathered some nearby branches and leaves.

I grinned mischievously and jumped to the top of the nearest tree. I could hear Seth gasp as I start pulling large branches loose and tossing them down to the ground. After I had collected four or five good sizes pieces I jumped back down and laughed when I saw his expression.

"That was a bit intimidating." He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

After we had the fire going we snuggled up together on the blanket he had placed on the ground.

"So start with the questions." I looked into his eyes trying to let him see that I would tell him anything he wanted to know.

"Well first tell me about your life before you were a vampire." I smiled and leaned back against his chest

"Well I had the best family a girl could have. My mom was loving but adventurous and my dad was caring but wild. We always went on little excursions to distant parts of the world and pretended that we were the only ones left in the world. It was a peaceful and happy life." I sighed and stayed quiet for a few minutes. Remembering the past was always a hard thing. It got more blurry with every year that pasted.

"Well when I was 18 my parents decided to celebrate by taking me somewhere neither of us had been before. Antarctica. Most people don't bother with even visiting there because of the cold but we were strong willed and insisted that we visit every little part of the Earth that it had to offer.

"We went there a few weeks after my birthday and arrived at an army base set up near the ocean. It was as cold as I had expected it to be but it was the dark that bothered me. It would stay dark for days before the sun would come up. We joked about how lazy the sun was because it always seemed to stay out longer each time.

"Finally it had been a week without sun and most of the military there were talking about leaving for a few months when it would be warmer and the sun would stay out longer. We wanted to tough it out so we could say that we out stayed the military.

"About a week after they had left we started to get antsy. The power had been flickering and it was starting to get too cold to bear. We decided to head back to the states that following weekend but it never happened." I let out a few sobs and felt Seth clutch me tighter to his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset. You can stop talking about it if you want." I shook my head and sighed.

"Anyways the day before we were supposed to leave the power finally gave out. We huddled up next to the fire we hade barely been able to conjure up and held each other waiting for the power to restore. We started hearing noises in the trees nearby. My father insisted that it was the wind but I could have sworn I could see eyes staring at us.

"That's when it happened. Three men jumped out of the trees at us. At first we thought that is was some of the men from the military coming back to get us but we couldn't help noticing the red tent in their eyes.

"The lunged at my father first and he didn't last long. I had run off toward the buildings with my mom screaming. The caught her by the heels and laughed as the chased me down. They had me backed against a wall and the larger of them stepped forward to look at me.

"He said something too fast that I couldn't quite understand and then lunged at my throat. Everything went black after that and I woke up a few days later. I was alone and scared. I hid underneath one of the buildings until the military men had returned. I was going to ask them for help but as soon as I smelled their scent…." I stopped and turned to look at Seth. He had a curious and worried look in his eyes so I lightly kissed him on the forehead.

"That is one of the worst memories of my life. I tried so hard not to feed on humans. It made me feel like a monster and I had no clue what I was or why it had happened to me. A couple years after that I ran into Carlisle in Italy and he changed everything about me. I owe my life to him. I was thinking about finding a way to kill myself before he showed me how to hunt animals. I've felt more human ever since then and I wish I could thank him everyday for it." I smiled and Seth passionately kissed me on the lips.

I was lost in his scent for a long time as we kissed each other. We rolled around on the ground for a while before Seth groaned and pushed us apart.

"I'm sorry I don't want to rush things like that. It's just so hard to resist. I've never had feelings like this before. I've seen other members of my pack experience it but I never imagined what it would feel like. I finally feel like my world is complete and I want to spend every second I have with you." He sighed and lay on his back.

"I want to make sure we get to know each other before we take our relationship any further. I want to know everything about you and I want you to know every detail about me. It only seems right." He smiled up at me and brushed my cheek with his hand.

"I agree with you in every way possible. Although I know I would regret nothing it would be best to take things slowly." I kissed his lips softly and pulled away.

We laid there staring into each other's eyes for a while before Seth started to fall asleep. I enjoyed holding him in my arms and taking in everything about him. The way he breathed, the way he smelled, the way he moved. Everything was perfect and I craved every bit of him.

_**A/N: **__I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'll have more for you next weekend. If you review enough I might get it up earlier than that. You'll have to find out._


End file.
